El elefante en la habitación
by HikariCaelum
Summary: A veces no queda más remedio que guardar en secreto cosas que te gustaría gritar a los cuatro vientos. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, de foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Combinación 20 (Poliamor 2 chicos y 2 chicas), Taichi x Yamato x Mimi x Sora

.

* * *

 **El elefante en la habitación**

* * *

.

— _¡Hola a todos!_ —se escucha en la televisión.

—¡Sora! ¡Ya empieza! ¡Sora! —grita Mimi, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

—¡Voy, voy! ¿Quieres un té?

—Sí, y un… —La imagen cambia y se ven los tres invitados del programa. Sora, en la cocina, se asusta al escuchar un gritito—. ¡Ahí están! ¡Qué guapos! Elegimos bien su ropa…

El presentador comienza a hacer una pequeña explicación de quiénes son los chicos. Taichi, el diplomático intermediario entre el Mundo Real y el Digital; Yamato, el primer astronauta que volará al universo del Digimundo; Koushiro, el representante del gran equipo de científicos tras toda la operación.

Sora llega a toda prisa, le tiende a Mimi una taza y se sienta junto a ella en el gran sofá, dejando una de sus piernas sobre las de ella.

—Están nerviosos —comenta Mimi.

—Están cansados —corrige la otra.

—¿Te refieres a cansados de tantas entrevistas estos días? Y de pasar el día con gente importante.

—Sí. Deben estar hartos. Mira a Taichi.

Ambas se fijan en él. Taichi, sentado en el medio, mueve ligeramente la pierna para que su rodilla y la de Yamato choquen. El rubio suspira casi imperceptiblemente, pero las dos lo conocen suficiente como para ver la frustración más allá de la máscara de indiferencia.

—Taichi me ha llamado esta mañana —dice Sora—, mientras estabas grabando el programa. Estaba harto. Dice que prefiere no trabajar con ninguno de nosotros que tenernos por ahí y tener que contenerse.

Mimi se muerde el labio y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Sora.

Yamato y Taichi se estiran a la vez para alcanzar su botella de agua. Se ríen un poco. Pero Yamato deja de sonreír en cuanto su mano y la de Taichi se rozan. No ha sido accidental, ha sido inconsciente. Los dos se apartan y se quedan serios.

Las cosas se pueden poner peor.

Después de hablar sobre el gran proyecto del primer viaje espacial en el Mundo Digital, de dejarle a Koushiro explayarse en términos científicos y en nombrar a muchos de los que han trabajado en el proyecto, el entrevistador decide meterse en sus vidas personales.

— _Contadnos un poco de vosotros, más allá de vuestras profesiones. ¡Fuisteis los niños elegidos, todos quieren saber más! Gracias a Takeru Takaishi… a tu hermano_ —dice, señalando a Yamato— _, sabemos más de esas aventuras y de cómo sois. La serie de televisión basada en sus novelas está siendo un éxito y todos nos sentimos cercanos a vosotros, ¿verdad?_

El público hace alboroto. Desde que, unos años atrás, se reveló la identidad de los niños elegidos, les empezaron a surgir fanáticos, al punto de hacerse fotos y firmar autógrafos por la calle. Desde luego, están agradecidos, porque eso ayudó a lanzar las carreras de todos, pero tiene sus desventajas. Especialmente para cuatro de ellos.

— _Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?_ —pregunta Taichi, que oculta bien que está a la defensiva.

— _Si seguís con vuestras aficiones, por ejemplo, he oído que jugarás en un partido de fútbol benéfico._

— _Así es. No tengo mucho tiempo para jugar, pero siempre que tengo la oportunidad me gusta hacer deporte._

— _¿Y tú, Yamato, sigues con la música? Sé que te han ofrecido ciertas cosas…_

— _Ahora la música solo es para mí mismo y mi gente. Y es mejor así._ —Mimi y Sora se sonríen. Recuerdan perfectamente el último cumpleaños de Takeru, en el que Yamato tocó algunas canciones de su viejo grupo y una recién compuesta para su hermano.

— _¿Y tú, Koushiro?_ —El pelirrojo siempre tiene gesto contrariado cuando hace entrevistas con extranjeros y le llaman por su nombre, no consigue salir del todo de las costumbres japonesas.

— _Bueno, los ordenadores siempre han sido mi mayor pasión y es a lo que me dedico…_

— _¿Y qué hay de amor? ¿Hay alguna persona por ahí especial?_

— _No, no la hay. Aunque estoy abierto a que llegue._

— _¡Queremos más bodas!_ —El público se ríe y aplaude al presentador—. _La de Takeru y Hikari, o al menos lo poquito que nos dejasteis ver en alguna foto y algún vídeo, fue preciosa. ¿Qué hay de vosotros dos? ¿Vais a sentar la cabeza, como vuestros hermanos pequeños?_

Koushiro parece muy, muy incómodo. Mira alternativamente a Taichi y a Yamato, sabiendo bien lo que les gustaría responder. Tose con suavidad cuando ambos se miran durante más segundos de la cuenta, sin haber contestado la pregunta. Ellos por fin reaccionan.

— _Ahora mismo estoy muy centrado en mi carrera profesional_ —responde Taichi, evasivo.

— _Pero seguramente tendrás un montón de chicas detrás…_

— _Y yo voy a estar haciendo viajes muy largos_ —interrumpe Yamato al entrevistador, quizá molesto por lo último que ha dicho—. _Ya tendremos tiempo para todo._

— _Claro, claro… Por lo que he leído por ahí, compartís casa con Sora y Mimi, otras dos de las niñas elegidas_. —Las aludidas, que efectivamente están en la casa que comparten los cuatro, se remueven incómodas.

— _¡Daisuke y Ken también viven juntos!_

Mimi se da un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

—¡Kou, idiota! —se queja, como si su amigo pudiera escucharla—. ¡Claro que viven juntos ellos dos! ¡También son pareja en secreto!

—Pobre, ha entrado en pánico e intentado ayudar —dice Sora.

En la televisión, se ve a Taichi y Yamato mirando a Koushiro como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra. A la vez, se les escapa una carcajada. El presentador parece percatarse de algo, pero, por suerte, el tiempo de la emisión mundial se agota y deben despedirse.

Mimi suspira y se deja caer en el sofá. Se da cuenta de la tensión en los hombros de Sora y se endereza de nuevo para masajeárselos.

—Ya ha acabado, tranquila.

—Por ahora… Cuando empiece el proyecto van a tener aún más cámaras a su alrededor todo el día. Y encima estaremos sin verlos bastante tiempo.

—A veces me pregunto si merece la pena seguir así —susurra Mimi, parando de masajear y acariciando la espalda de Sora.

—Ya viste cómo reaccionó mi madre. Imagina eso a gran escala.

—Al final lo entendió.

—Porque me quiere. La gente no nos conoce, solo nos juzgará. Ni siquiera Daisuke y Ken se atreven a decir que están juntos, lo nuestro va más allá…

Mimi agacha la cabeza y apoya la frente en la columna de Sora. Un rato después, miran hacia la puerta de la entrada cuando escuchan un ruido. Los chicos deben haber regresado por fin de su tour, que terminaba con esa entrevista en el Mundo Digital.

Taichi no llega a quitarse los zapatos, solo deja caer su chaqueta y su maletín al suelo y acorrala a Yamato contra la puerta. Se besan con brusquedad y después Taichi esconde la cara contra el cuello de Yamato. Ambos suspiran a la vez.

Las chicas se levantan y van a recibirlos. Con unos cuantos besos necesitados y unas horas más tarde, los cuatro están ya en pijama. Es una de esas noches en las que compartirán la gran cama de la habitación de Mimi, ella nunca duerme sola y el resto de vez en cuándo sí. Pero esta noche da igual si Taichi ocupa más espacio de la cuenta y aplasta a los demás, o si se dan demasiado calor, porque necesitan dormir sintiendo a los otros tres.

Por la mañana, la frustración del día anterior parece menor. Yamato y Mimi cocinan, Sora ventila la casa y Taichi es obligado a hacer la cama. Se sientan a desayunar entre charlas y no tarda en salir el tema del día anterior.

—Koushiro entra en pánico en todas las entrevistas —comenta Yamato—. No habéis visto todas, pero es un histérico.

—Intenta ayudar —dice Sora, conciliadora.

—Ya, pero se le nota todo…

—En su defensa, se os nota a Taichi y a ti sin que Koushiro tenga que meter la pata.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —afirma Mimi, riendo—. A todos se nos nota. Ya nos lo dijisteis a Sora y a mí cuando fui a su desfile, o a Taichi y a mí cuando salió ese vídeo de fans que nos vieron por la calle y nos pidieron autógrafos. Y ni qué decir, Yama, de cuando nos sacaron fotos a ti y a mí en la piscina de aquel hotel…

—Ya, o a Sora y a mí cuando tuvimos que ir los dos a París por San Valentín y nos vieron en un restaurante romántico —dice Taichi—. Pero vaya, no ha sido casual que el entrevistador nos dijera eso. Creo que se piensan que hay dos parejas, o que en algún momento yo me he liado con vosotras dos y Yama igual. Hikari me ha mandado un mensaje…

—Y Takeru a mí también —lo interrumpe Yamato.

—… diciendo que nos dejemos de teatros. Que se ve el elefante en la habitación.

—¡Pues yo estoy con ella! —grita Mimi, de pronto.

—Cariño, ya sabes por qué…

—¡Ya has conseguido el puesto de diplomático! Yo tengo mi programa, Sora es diseñadora profesional y muy famosa, Yamato es el astronauta que hará ese viaje tan importante. ¿Qué más da ya?

—Importa porque podría tener consecuencias —dice Sora, con tranquilidad, acariciando las manos de Mimi y Taichi—. Un programa de televisión depende de la audiencia, yo de que compren mis diseños, para ser diplomático necesita una buena reputación… Y la imagen de los demás niños elegidos también puede verse afectada por nosotros.

—Todo eso ya lo sé. Pero estoy harta.

—Os quiero y lo sabéis, ¿qué más da que no se lo digamos a los demás? —pregunta Yamato de forma retórica, zanjando la conversación. Se pone en pie y besa sus cabezas por turnos. Se detiene más al dejar un beso en la coronilla de Taichi—. Tú friegas los platos.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Ya ha hecho la cama!

—Te debe haber costado un gran esfuerzo…

—¡Además, a ti te ha ayudado Mimi a hacer el desayuno!

—Y también cocinamos el resto de la comida, y Sora limpia más que nadie, así que mueve el culo y ayuda.

—Ni siquiera me he terminado el café —refunfuña Taichi, como un niño pequeño.

Las chicas ríen. Sora decide ayudarle a fregar, aunque resulta ser una mala idea porque lo entretiene demasiado y ella acaba llena de jabón. La bañera es gigantesca, pero se queda un poco estrecha cuando entran los cuatro. Aunque a ninguno parece importarle.

Pasan el día entero disfrutando de estar juntos. Yamato toca el bajo mientras Mimi se pinta las uñas y canturrea sus canciones, Sora dibuja algunos nuevos diseños y Taichi ve un partido de fútbol. Cuando termina el juego, reclama atención y los otros tres se divierten haciéndole rogar.

Un día tranquilo en su casa. Un día feliz, porque los cuatro están juntos, ninguno está de viaje por trabajo ni tampoco hay personas que podrían juzgarles.

Ojalá todos los días fueran así.

* * *

.

Mi idea era escribir algo de otro estilo, pero esto ha salido.

Lo del elefante en la habitación es una expresión, cito a wikipedia: _es una expresión metafórica que hace referencia a una verdad evidente que es ignorada o pasa inadvertida. También se aplica a un problema o riesgo obvio que nadie quiere discutir._


End file.
